


Birthday Surprise

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Ian plans the best surprise for Barley's 21st birthday, hopefully he can just pull it off without any mistakes. Includes to dorky loves and sweet trips down memory lane.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Birthday Surprise

“This is a terrible idea”

“This is a great idea honestly”

“It's really really not, we should just leave”

“Nope you wanted to do this and as your friend I have to support your ideas, even if you chicken out”

“Who told you to be supportive, who came up with this stupid idea”

“You did Ian, remember? You insisted that since Barley’s 21st Birthday is in a week he needs a REALLY REALLY special birthday gift, cause APPARENTLY your ass isnt enough” Luccy snickered out. Ian rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

“One I didn't say really like that, that's so whiny, and we've been together for two years now I just want to get him something more permanent” he gently explained as he nervously adjusted his book bag strap.

“Exactly so come on already this is gonna be great trust me, you had a good idea!” With that Luccy dragged her semi-reluctant yet excited friend into their city's best tattoo parlor.

~~Barleys Birthday~~

Velvety soft clouds surrounded Barley completely, they were a bright yet calming white gently pulling him deeper into the land of dreams. He sighed softly as his body happily relaxed into the wondrous environment. ~There was only one thing missing from this perfect moment, Ian, Ian always made things so much better~ Barley drowsly thought. It was then the serene moment shifted and there in the parting clouds was his lovely Ian. The smaller elf was gazing up lovingly as a pretty red blush settled heavily on his cheeks, he giggled softly before opening his arms in a warm welcome to his loving brother.

“Baarrrlleeyyy” he sang out “What do you think of my dress, Barbar?”

The large elf slowly gazed down at the small mages outfit and quickly had his breathe stolen by the beauty in front of him. Ian was dressed in a gorgeous silver princess dress, it had a sweetheart cut exposing a beautiful light blue chest absent of a single mark and dying to be covered in awaiting hickies. The body of the dress was covered in laces and bows that hugged the slime curves of Ians delicious body beautifly, and towards the bottom it flared out into an extremely short lace skirt that ended near the top of his thighs which was doing nothing to hide the all white see through satin panties he was wearing.

“Ohh baby” he purred out “you look absouletly fan-fucking-tastic, a true queen”  
He reached out a rough hand and gently cupped his little elfs soft face as Ian nuzzled closer to him. He gave his elder brother a sweet look through his eye lashes before placing a sweet kiss on the large hand cupping his cheek.

“Mmmmm Thank you daddy, I got dressed up all pretty for you and your big day” he cooed out. “Does daddy want to unwrap his present?” he softly moaned out while pressing wet kisses to Barleys large palm before taking an unexpected and exciting lick to his fingers.

The elder elf was so surprised at his normally shy lover being so bold and sexy all he could do was nod an excited yes while slipping his finger into the warm sweet cavern of his baby's mouth. Ian pulled off with a loud pop before sharing a large teasing grin with a twink of mischievousness shining in his amber eyes.

“Then it's time to wake up Barley” the elder questor furrowed his brows in confusion while Ian blew him a kiss before speaking up again. “Barley time to wake up hun”

With a startling gasp, Barley shot his eyes open, he was greeted to a dark room lighted only by the small sliver of morning sunlight seeping through his curtains, their sitting snuggly on his lap was a grinning Ian.

“There we go sweetheart good morning” he happily chirped out while leaning over to place a sweet peck on the end of his elder brother's nose. Barley smiled happily at the nice little morning kiss, his boyfriend must have been up for a little while, he could already smell the minty breath coming from his welcoming mouth. Speaking of mouths, Ians was coming back to give him a proper morning kiss.Barley happily leaned in and caught Ians lips in a tantalizing kiss, electricity ran up his spine the moment their lips touched, they both arched into one another desperate to feel the others heated touch as sparks flew across their skin. Nothing was better than being as close as possible to each other, and they happily shared that sentiment with one another through sweet kisses and fleeting touches.

After a few moments of a sleepy early morning kissing session Barleys hot tongue swiped along his bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which he was happily granted. Ian sighed softly as he felt large hands softly run up his lap and wrap around his hips before letting out a startled gasp as he was pulled down roughly and grinded against. Tongues twined together in a passionate embrasse before the elder brother took dominance as he mapped out the familiar and wonderful cavern of his little elf mouth. Ian shuttered softly before nibbling on his boyfriend's bottom lip as they continued to slowly grind against one another in a heated rhythm that Barely made sure to lead with his firm hands strongly gripping petite hips. 

Ian pulled away from the magical make out session to gasp hotly into the air as he took a moment to speak which was made rather difficult since Barley didnt seem in the mood to stop grinding his fat clothed dick against his ass anytime soon.

“Mmm Barley babe happy Birthday” He gasped out as the larger elf sat up further to plant rough heated kiss all along his exposed throat as he mumbled a “Thank you baby” against his sensitive skin, he continued to moan towards the roof as the kisses turned to hickies and love bites. One strong hand continued to hold him close and lead them in a firm grind against one another, as the other took the chance to slip down Ians small back towards his juicy ass. Barley paused for a moment at the feel of small little bumps like scars or cuts on Ians back, he quickly stopped all their motions by holding his boyfriends hips with a strong grip and pulling away from his magical skin begging for his marks.

“Dadddy” Ian whined out as he tried to buckle down but was stopped by the rough hand tightening once more. “Daddy please why are we stopping? We dont have alot of time to celebrate before everyone comes back hoommeee”

“Why didn't you tell me you were hurt Ian” A voice of steel questioned out to match the hard gaze in his eyes.

The small mage had to blink a few times to try to lift the loving haze hovering over his mind “Huh?” he softly puffed out.

Barley frowned at his babys confusion and gently pushed the wizard further back so that he could completely sit up while still keeping a palm over the small markings found on Ians skin. He opened his mouth once more to question his little boyfriend but was stopped by his phone blaring Onward to Valhalla, he quickly glanced at the contact and sighed softly at the realization that it was their mother calling, he had to put off their talk for now. Ian took a peak at the contact and sighed sadly before giving Barley a small kiss as he started moving to get out of his elder brother's bed. He froze in the doorway as the larger elfs deep voice rang out behind him.

“Baby were not done talking” Ian smiled softly at the protectiveness Barley was showing and gave a small nod before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door softly as their mom's phone call was finally answered.

Barley smiled at the kiss blown at him before turning his attention to his mother's phone call. She was so happy that her baby was willing to come back home from his college life to celebrate his birthday that she had gone out of her way to gather some rare Quest items that only Corey had known the location of, a mini quest of sorts for her, Corey, and Colt, it was the reason she was spending the morning of his birthday out of the house instead of smothering him in motherly love and cake.

~~Barley~~

“Hiiii Sweetie Happy Birthday!! She happily chirped out 

Barley ruffled his messy hair as he shifted to sit on the side of his bed before grinning at her through facetime “Thanks mom”

“So how's the birthday going? Is Ian helping you celebrate the morning right?” She questioned with a knowing tone.

He let out a nervous chuckle before talking “ Yeah Mom you know us we can party hard when we want to although to be fair I still haven't gotten out of bed yet”

Barley froze at the snickering laughter his mom let out before realizing that maybe he could have worded that better, he joined her in the laugh after a moment of hesitation before listening to her speak again.

“Ohh I remember when you were just a tiny little thing constantly exploring with a chubby cheeked Ian clinging on to you! Now look at you, a grown man making his way through life! I'm so proud of you sweetheart!!” She radiates happiness as she raved about her eldest son growing into a fine young man.

He smiled and chatted along with his mom for a bit of the morning, there was no reason to remind her that Ian and him were still exploring, it had just expanded to their bodies as well as the land around them. He was always happy to talk to her but a small part of his mind wondererd what Ian was currently up to.

~~Ian~~

The younger elf quickly hurried into his room after escaping his boyfriends grasp, he nearly ruined his surprise, he slammed the door shut as he settled firmly against the hardwood. He glanced down at his phone just as it started to light up, only one person knew what he was up to and would contact him at nine am on a saturday. 

“Luccy” Ian hissed into the reciever “ this is a terrible fucking idea I I cant do this, Ill just hid it forever and leave the house maybe find a new home in the middle of no where god this is just no oh my yor”

“IAN for the love of all that's magical take a deep breath before you have a panic attack!” Luccy chidded out. 

Ian continued to panic in the safety of his own room as he started pacing back and forth while trying to get his breathing under control.

“Just breathe how would Barley feel if you passed out because of a pain attack and not a love fest on his birthday?” She joked out.

Ian let out a little giggle at his fellow elfs joke before breathing correctly, she had a point. It would really worry Barley if he had a nervous breakdown on his birthday, then again any nervous breakdown worried Barley. He smiled softly at the thought of his older brother's caring attitude, he had such a great boyfriend. 

“Iaaannn” Luccy sang out “You got that stupid grin on your face dont you”

“What no I don't” he denied nervously as his mind continued to focus on his lover.

“You know that feeling you're having right now? That loving happy were going to be together feeling you always have with him? That's why you don't need to worry about your gift ok, you could forget his birthday and he will still be head over heels in love with you” Luccy explained with pure wisdom.

“Your right I got this, thank you” he nervously agreed

“No problem bestie now go get your man, I'm rooting for you!” She chimed out “I better get dirty details later” the call ended with laughter floating through from her end. 

Ian shook his head in friendly fondness to her parting words as his courage slowly flooded back, he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror reflected there was a young powerful wizard, his eyes drifted to the photos all posted up on his pin up board, he had continued to update it as time moved on and now it was covered in photos of Barley and him throughout the years. Photos from their shared past, from dangerous quests, and bro bonding moments all had something in common. They looked so happy and in love, Ian gently pulled out one of his favorite pictures, it was an image from their official first date, he giggled softly as the memory came flooding back to him.

They were both extremely nervous but knew that being together was what they wanted. He had decided to break the ice by suggesting they watched a movie. Barley had somehow talked him into watching a new magic adventure packed movie and had gotten too excited, he accidently tossed their popcorn bowl into the air covering them both in the salted snack. They had both froze for a moment before Ian had started to giggle, Barley looked so surprised! It was so unexpectedly funny! Barley had started to chuckle as well while eating the bits surrounding them, during a brief clean up session he had suggested taking a photo to remember the funny moment. Once the camera had been on them Ian had meant to just steal a quick peek at the elder elf but was surprised to catch Barleys eyes at the same time, they hesitated for a few brief seconds as the flame between them seemed to roar to life before deciding to follow their hearts. Neither had registered the camera going off or the phone falling moments later as their eyes fell shut and their mouths joined together in the first of many magical kisses to come.

Ian gave a large smile before placing the photo back in its special spot, it was time for him to prepare his gift for his loving BarBar, Today was going to be a great day he would make sure of it!!

~~Barley~~~

A soft knock on his door caught his attention as his mom continued to softly chat on his phone, he tunned her out for a moment to look at what had caused the noise in the first place. A loud groan escaped him as he shot off his bed to get a better look at the vision of beauty standing in his doorway. He even ignored his phone dropping to the ground with a worrisome crash, mom still heard on the line asking what was happening. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he was parralized at what had to be an angel in front of him.

There leaning nervously against the door frame of his room, was Ian. His curls were brushed down in large loops that ended a little past his shoulders creating a gorgeous halo of dark blue hair. Draped prettily around his shoulders was a soft grey cotton t-shirt that Barley recognized as his own that had gone missing quite a time ago. It was definitely a few sizes too big, and it just screamed Barleys as it hung loosely around Ians slim frame, the way it fell exposed one of his shoulders, leaving an expansion of unmarked skin waiting for his touch. The finishing touch was the brilliantly silk red ribbon wrapped around his waist, it created a perfect bow right over his amazing ass, an ass that was covered in matching silk panties with little hearts all over.

“Barley answer me right now young man I swear I will turn around and go home right this instant, Are you two ok? Is something wrong with Ian?” Laurel fretted out. The master quester tore his eyes away from his sweetheart before putting up a hand in a moment's pause as he dove for his phone. The young elf giggled at his frantic brother's actions before making his way further into the room as he closed the door behind himself.

“Yeah Mom relax everythings fine just dropped my phone under the bed, um mom I gotta go start my day, eat uh food, it'll be great don't come home yet! Take your time, enjoy nature, have fun, I gotta run bye mom love you!” he quickly hung up the phone barely registering his mom goodbyes as he turned his attention back to Ian who had settled comfortably on his knees at the bottom of his bed.

“Holy yor baby” he softly whispered as he trailed a warm palm up his bare thigh.

“What do you think, Barley?” Ian happily sighed out as he slowly spread his legs under the careful touches of his brother.

He let out a startled yelp as large strong hands grabbed him and roughly pushed him face first on the mattress. The broad elf settled himself heavily on top of his lover as he pawed at the beauty spread out beneath him. Warm lips found their way near his ear as heated kisses were placed along the side of his throat, the little mage moaned sweetly as he felt the elders hard cock against his ass when he firmly rolled their hips together.

“God baby, yessssssss you look beautiful, gorgeous, immaculate, a simmering example of pure perfection, this is the best gift ever, God how did I get so lucky to have you my wonderful little wizard, my amazing Ian” he exclaimed while continuing to grind his erection into the sweet ass presented to him, one of his hands had made it under the soft grey shirt to begin playing and pinching the perky little nipples underneath

Ian smiled happily into the pillow his face was being pushed into as he rocked back into the wonderful touch,electricity seemed to fill his every sense wherever their skin met, before speaking again. “That's not the only part of your gift, I prepped myself for you,Barley'' he grinned at the gutted out moan coming from above him, he had never heard his elder brother sound so primal before. The hand playing with his gasping chest continued to pitch his sensitive nips as the other hand released his waist to plunge under the silk red pantines. The elder elf squeezed his cheek, gaining a sweet whine from panting lips before plunging a finger quickly into his awaiting hole. Barley groaned again deeply into the cute ear near him after feeling the loose velvet silk walls ready for him. He pulled out for a moment as his teeth nibbled on his baby's sensitive lobe before pushing three thick fingers in at once. Ian gave a loud choked out moan as his older brother continued to roughly finger fuck him, his moans and gasp turned into high pitched screams as Barley found perfect angle to slam that special spot in his baby. 

The smaller elf grasped harshly at the sheets below him as he pushed back into the fingers fucking his hot cavern perfectly, “you-you gods you still hav-havent un AH BARBAR unwr-apped your-r present” he gasped out as he tried to wiggle his ass in emphasise on the bow still on his back. The large elf growled deeply at the thought of separating even a inch from his darling but Ian had put so much thought into his gift and he was not about to let his little brother down. He gently pulled both hands away from the delectable body below drawing out a little whine from his gorgeous boyfriend that he gently shushed away as he placed a passifing kiss on the back of his neck. Both hands held one end of the ribbons bow stings and started to pull unravelling it from Ians lower back, he froze as he took a good look at the last piece of his birthday present, the real cherry on top.

There in the center of Ians lower back was a beautiful tattoo, the ink was a shimmering orange gold standing out brightly on his light blue skin, near the end of the words was dual crescent moons identical to the ones found on guinevere 2.0, and the words? God the words were blocky and bold and oh so familiar because Barley was staring at his own handwriting that spelled the word Barley’s in permanent ink on Ian's back. The smaller elf turned his head slightly from where it was buried in the pillow to get a better look at his shocked boyfriend, his breath still coming out slight gasps as he chose to speak in a way to lift the silences.

“They used a stencil, I got you to write it down on paper then used Magnora gantuan to make it bigger and from there it was easy to make an outline, the colors whereas as possible to the phoenix gem from our first quest together, and I - I felt like the moons where a good representation for us?” he nervously explained. The room was silent for a few more moments as Ian started to panic slightly as Barley kept quiet. He froze for a moment as two warm hands softly caressed the tattooed back, the burly elf leaned over and placed firm loving kisses on his perfect sweethearts back right over the lovely bold writing. He nuzzled closer while wrapping his little brother in a warm hug before flipping Ian over on his back, he rose up from his place around his waist until they could look into eachothers eyes.

“Ian its perfect baby, its so so perfect sweetheart, I couldnt ask for for a better gift god im so lucky to have you im so so fucking lucky, this is the greatest gift anyones ever given me” he whispered out as tears started to whell up in eyes. The little elfs eyes grew blurry as well “oh Barley” he whispered out as their lips met in a sweet watery kiss, while Barley kept one of his hands firmly over the tattoo. 

Their lips continued to meet in sweet kisses as the passion started to build up between them once more, the room heating up as Barley took charge and tore off his shirt from Ian fully exposing his sweet chest. The young elf made sure Barleys shirt joined his own on the ground before gasping as a hot mouth latched on to his nipple while the other was tweaked by a rough hand. Slim fingers made short work of untying the black sweatpants and boxers that were already riding low on the large elfs waist, he pushed his hips high up grinding lightly against his brother's gut as a strong hand quickly went to work tearing off the silky panties from parted legs.

“God Barley '' he gasped as wet kisses made their way from his chest to his neck, his boyfriend worked pleasantly to mark deep purple blue hickies all over his exposed throat as he mussed the elders hair. His legs were spread wide as Barley took a moment to line himself up with Ians warm waiting hole, they locked eyes once more before the little mage gave a small nod while sharing a pretty smile. Barley grinned back before catching his lips in another buring hot kiss while quickly bottoming out in his brother's perky ass. He paused all his movements as he gave Ian time to adjust to his large cock. Fingers clawed lightly into a broad back as the little elf took a moment to breath while large fingers continued to lightly caress his new tattoo. He sat up for a moment before whispering softly into his lover's ear “Move daddy”.

That definitely got Barley into gear, he gave his baby a feral grin before pulling out until all he could feel was his babys fluttering hole around his tip before quickly slamming home starting a rough pace in between the two. Ian clawed deeper into the strong back working hard to bring him pleasure, he felt so overwhelmed all around was his Barley, his daddy throwing his sense into overdrive. He could feel the rock hard erection pistoning in and out of his warmth as he screamed to the heavens. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of Barley inside of him working him over in the best ways possible. He shrieked as his lover latched back onto his chest and bit down hard creating a new bruise that was sure to take forever to heal. 

“God daddy please” He cried as the elder continued to pound him into the mattress, both ignoring the sound of his head board slamming into the wall behind them, or the worrisome cracking of the old bed all they could focus on was on another. Barley groaned roughly into the shoulder of his baby as he placed wet kisses on the exposed lightly freckled skin there as he listened to the magic cries from above. Nothing was better than Ian crying out for him, the heavenly moans, and sweet sighs as he called his name over and over again like it was the only thing tying him to their world. He continued to slam into the velvet walls of his lover, the warm tightness squeezing him for all he had, fighting to keep him there forever just like they both wanted, felt like valhalla around his thick cock. Ians legs wrapped firmly around his waist as Barley rammed into him faster than before, creating a new angle that hit his special spot perfectly.

Ian quickly slapped both his hands over his mouth to stop the new louder screams from escaping as he experienced a new waves of pleasure. A firm hand grabbed both his wrist together and pinned them to the top of his bed freeing his mouth to make all the lustful screams it wanted to. “My birthday gift, my noises, and daddy wants to hear everything sweetheart” a deep voice growled out with a hard slam as emphasis. A bright blush spread even further along his flushed skin as he chewed bashfully on his bottom lip before speaking again “Y-yes daddy”. The two smiled before falling into another heated make out session, hips meeting in a passionate dance as Barley continued to pound harder and faster into Ians delectable body, while the smaller rocked into the thrust enjoying the hardness deep inside him.

He pulled away from the sloppy kisses and tossed his head back onto the damp pillows below. “Daddy” he whined “I'm so so close” the response he got was a rough thrust into his prostate making him see stars. “I'm close too, baby just a bit more sweetheart can you hold on for me?” Ian nodded frantically earning himself harder thrust that continued to push him closer to the peak. “Daddy in-inside me pl-please, cum insi-ide me please I need- need to feel you in me please please please daddy” Barley groaned loudly before lossing his harsh pace and becoming frantic while fucking Ian into the matress. “Fuck yes baby dady will give you everything god your so fucking perfect baby cum for me baby now” he growled deeply into Ians skin while continuing to slam home even when his baby screamed out his name and came all over their chest. He continued to fuck Ian through his orgasum leaving him sensative before finally loosing control as his baby squeezed him tighter then he though possible. He slammed as close as possible before realising his warm load into the silk warmth all around his cock, painting Ians insides white and flooding him to the point where a little even leaked out around him. His sweetheart continued to let out little soft moans as Barley rocked into him while his orgasum came to an end. Ian shuddered slightly as he felt the warm liquid fill him to the brim, God he had never felt so full before, he even had a small tummy from it. 

The two stayed curled close together as they panted harshly into the cooling air, they worked to arrange themselves in a better cuddling position, which was a bit difficult since Ian didn't want Barley to pull out yet, but they made it work. He rested pleasant against the damp sheets of the elders bed as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Barley rested on his chest with both hands firmly covering the tattoo on his lower back, it was a little uncomfortable but he refused to let go, the tattoo really had been a good idea. The sheets where pulled up around their waist to provide some warmth as they enjoyed the silence while they started to recover, a few moments after their exploseive sex session they heard it, a weird cracking sound before WHAM.

They froze as the whole bed shook before slamming into the ground, neither moved for a few moments before Barley took a look over the edge. Yep his bed was definitely on the ground now, “well at least it died a heroic death” he joked out as he turned to look at Ian who had bursted out laughing in joy, his brilliant laughter filled up the room and warmed the elders heart as he curled back around his happy boyfriend. 

Once he finally calmed he looked up at his smiling lover and reach out to place a sweet kiss on the elders lips, “Happy Birthday Barley, sorry about the bed” 

“Don't apologize that was amazing we should celebrate like that every year” he excitedly exclaimed before leaning down to get another kiss.

“Buy a new mattress every year is a lot of money babe”

“Absolutely worth it, a hundred percent, that's a quest I am very happy to embark on”

Ian giggled again before placing a kiss over Barleys heart, earning a kiss on the top of his messy curly hair.

A broad arm pulled him closer, before he felt more than heard the rumble of Barleys voice again.

“Babe smile, this is one for the ages” he looked up to see a cracked phone screen showing a ready camera. He nuzzled closer to the broad chest near him before shooting a beaming smile as Barley laid his head near his to snuggle close. They both looked like messes covered in sweat, grime, and sticky from their fun, but that didn't stop the picture from being perfect just like all the other photos, because in the center was a happy Ian and Barley radiating true love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this fic it hurts, hopefully it goes well. This was my first attempt at smut, the best help I got was from my loving fam nib! Thank you so much girl


End file.
